The Long Walk
by Alucino
Summary: This story deals with what could have been the days after the von Trapp family left Austria.


I do not own The Sound of music nor any of the character.

* * *

**The long walk**

By Jennie T

Maria picked up Gretl noticing that the little girl was far behind the others. She wouldn't be able to walk another inch. Maria sighed to herself. Early this morning they had started their long walk over the mountains to cross the border, and had walked almost without stopping. They had driven all night, only stopping to get some food for their long walk. Maria, who'd been very active all her life, never having a calm moment, was in good physical shape, and had no problem with the walk, nor had Georg or the older children. But the other kids, especially Gretl and Marta started having trouble keeping up. Maria and Georg helped them as much as they possibly could, but still they couldn't carry them all of the time. Maria sighed again, knowing they had to go on quickly until they reached the border, no matter how hard it was for them. They didn't know whether the soldiers were still after them, but if they were it wouldn't be hard for them to catch up, with their small children's pace. So they had to keep going. But she knew it wouldn't be long to the border now, so soon could they rest. Soon they would be safe. But then an even longer journey awaited them, before they would reach civilization, but knowing they were safe it wouldn't nearly be as hard as it was now.

The day went by and also the night and the von Trapp family faced another day of long walks in the steep terrain of the mountains. But now they had surely passed the border, Georg and Maria agreed on that and they decided to take a break while eating some lunch they'd brought. The air started to get cooler, since it was no longer summer, but still the sun's warmth helped keeping the air warm enough. The whole family practically fell down on the green grass. Silently they ate their lunch, the children too exhausted to talk and Maria and Georg both too lost in thoughts of what would happen to them. But then Kurt, who felt tired and weary, broke the silence, "Father?"

Georg looked at him questioning, "Hmm?"

"How long until we'll get there?" Kurt wanted to know, although he wasn't sure where and what 'there' would be. The other children looked at their father as curiously hoping his answer would be hopeful.

Although it hurt him to see how tiring the walk was for the children, Georg forced a smile hoping he'd manage to comfort them, "It shouldn't be too far now." He fell silent, but knowing he couldn't lie to them he continued, "But I'm afraid that we will most likely have to spend another night up here."

Seeing the disappointed faces of his children, he felt a sting in his heart. He tried to smile, trying to reassure them things were as good as possible, "but from now on we will take things easier, I promise."

Vague smiles spread over the children's faces, but then Louisa spoke, seeing her father's worried face, "don't worry father, we'll manage."

Georg smiled, "I know you will." He reached out to caress her cheek briefly. He was glad that at least Louisa and the other older children understood why they were on this journey by foot over the hills and they all helped to make the time as easy as possible. Kurt and Birgitta, he figured, didn't exactly understand the meaning of all this. Though Kurt complained of being tired, hungry, and having achy feet he tried to keep up with his older siblings. And Birgitta was her usual quiet self, not saying much, even complaining less, and the empty expression Georg caught in her eyes numerous times was beyond him. But at least she tried to be as helpful as a girl of her age possibly could be, which was highly appreciated by her parents who had enough to deal with. It was worse with the little ones though, Marta and Gretl fought so hard, but they started to get impatient nonetheless and very tired, and why they were up here in the mountains puzzled them, which they numerous times conveyed. It was hard to see what the children had to put up with, but it was the only thing they could do. He tried to convince himself, but when feeling it was a bit hopeless he sighed, as feelings of depression crept up on him, feelings that weren't too unfamiliar to him anymore. Ever since the Anschluss he hadn't quite been himself, numerous times feeling very uncertain of himself, and no matter how much he tried to push the feelings away they just wouldn't go.

Moments passed and as the food was all eaten the children one after the other, tiredly let their heads fall to the ground, getting some rest. Liesl stared up at the blue sky, thinking of what had happened and on her life. She thought of how she had always taken everything for granted, never really understanding how life could change in just a glimpse of a second as it now had for her and her family. She had always thought of herself as being all grown up, being the oldest of her siblings, feeling some kind of responsibility for the others. But now she just felt scared and didn't at all feel that big anymore. She felt as a little child, a naïve little girl thinking more of herself than she actually was. She sighed, almost feeling somewhat ashamed of how naïve she'd been. The thought of Rolf made her realize even more how naïve she actually was. She had thought she had meant everything to him, as he for her. But she didn't mean anything to him. She had realized that when she'd met him in Salzburg the other day and he'd been so stern. She couldn't believe he had joined the Nazis, he who had always been so sweet to her. And how he pointed that gun at them! It was shocking to see. The anger rose in her thinking of him, as she closed her eyes telling herself that he wasn't even worth thinking of, not now when she'd seen what he was capable of. It seemed harder than planned to let him go from her thoughts, but she tried. She tried so hard.

Louisa tried to sleep, but couldn't force away the memories of the last couple of day's scenes which rushed through her head. The clatter from the soldier's shoes as they marched all over Salzburg; the angry face of that soldier when he argued with Uncle Max about putting up the Nazi flag on their house; the long night when the whole family sat close together in the car, father driving faster than Louisa had ever seen him before; the hideout from the soldiers in the Abbey. She could still feel the fright she'd constantly felt since they first snuck out of the house, the sudden shock of Herr Zeller confronting them, even if she now knew they were safe. She just couldn't shake it off her. Although she did feel some kind of hope when remembering how she felt when her father sang Edelweiss at the festival. She had shivered all the way through when she heard the whole audience fall into song, knowing that it proved something. She somehow felt confident that things would turn out fine. She didn't know how, but somehow it would. She turned on her side and looked at her brother Friedrich, who laid not too far from her with his eyes closed. Hoping he was awake Louisa asked silently, "Friedrich?"

Friedrich opened his eyes and turned to his sister. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, still with the scene of that pistol pointing right at him and the rest of the family, in his head. Although he'd only seen the gun a second, before he along with Maria and his siblings had run away, the scene had etched into his memory. He knew Rolf from being a friend to Liesl and he wasn't too much older than himself. It bewildered him how a boy, just like him, could manage to take a pistol in his hand and point it at other people. Feelings of anger and disappointment of how people could behave rushed over him. Abruptly he got back to reality when Louisa once more called him.

"What?" he answered a bit annoyed, still affected by what he couldn't understand, but his tone of voice seemed to be unnoticed by Louisa who asked, "What do you think will happen to us?"

Friedrich was just about to answer, when Louisa continued without letting Friedrich speak, as if she needed to hear it being said, "I know we will reach Italy any time now. I just know it."

Hearing how hopeful his sister was, Friedrich's bad thoughts starting disappearing and he tried to see it in a different light. He smiled and pushed her side playfully, "How would you know?"

Louisa smirked, not really knowing how to explain where her certainty came from. She didn't bother answering his question. She shrugged her shoulders and let her head fall to the ground again. Friedrich watched her before he followed her lead and closed his eyes with a smile.

Refreshed, Maria started to pick up the things left from lunch. She smiled when she looked at Gretl and Marta who were exhausted and had fallen asleep in the sun, laying close to each other. They looked so peaceful, laying there, not quite aware of what was happening in the world around them. As Maria tucked the things in one of the bag packs she glanced over the area, seeing all of the children tiredly laying outspread all over the place trying to get as much rest as they possibly could before they had to go on with their hiking. When seeing them all, those wonderful children, she felt happiness rise inside of her. She was so lucky, to have gotten to be the mother of all of these incredible children. Never in her wildest imagination had she ever dared to think, not even hope, that life could turn out this good for her. In her youth she'd always been suspicious of life and was hard-pressed to see any good coming out of it, and when she gave her life to the convent she'd always seen her future as being a nun. She smiled, when thinking how different life could turn out than one had ever imagined or planned. Automatically she started thinking of her new husband and her smile spread even wider. Not only had she become the mother of seven adorable children, but she also had the most amazing man as her husband. Life could not be more generous. Tucking the last things in the bag, she once more glanced over the area searching for her husband. Seeing him sitting a bit far away, with heavy shoulders, looking out over the striking view of the country they'd just left, it felt as if her heart could break. This whole thing was so hard for him, and it hurt her to see him so depressed. She sighed before walking towards him.

When reaching him, she reached out her hand lightly brushing his shoulder, "hey…"

Puzzled Georg looked up at her, as if he hadn't noticed her coming. He smiled, although a bit forced, before his eyes stared out over the view again.

Maria sighed, as she slowly seated herself next to him, letting her hands fall to her lap, not really knowing what to say or do. Silently they sat there, both looking out over the scenery, thinking of their beloved Austria and what the war would do to it.

"We hadn't any other choice, did we?" Georg suddenly asked, looking at Maria next to him.

Maria looked at him, seeing sadness and confusion in his eyes, before she looked down and shook her head. "No, we didn't…" She looked at him again, "we did what we had to do."

Georg wasn't convinced. He continued as if he hadn't heard what Maria said, while staring straight ahead, "But the children, they don't deserve this. I shouldn't have brought them into this. I could have left alone…"

Maria was shocked at what she heard, and put her hands on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her, searching his eyes with hers, "No, you couldn't! Those children need you more than anything! What would they do, where would they go if you had left alone?"

Georg stared into her eyes realizing he'd gotten carried away, "I know, I didn't mean that…I just…" Not knowing what to say he winced. "It's just so wrong," he softly said, not knowing how else to say it.

Maria leaned in to him, "I know… but we will manage, together."

Georg sighed, hoping she was right as they both stared out over the scenery again, both lost in their thoughts of what was to come.

Then all of a sudden Georg broke off the silence, "But to leave Austria and the house…" His voice died off, glancing out over the beauty of the Austrian scenery before he looked at Maria, "I never thought it would ever come to this point."

Maria looked at him with tenderness, "I know. Neither did I…" But not knowing what else to say or do, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it with tenderness.

Georg forced a smile before he continued, "It's the only place I've ever felt at home, where I could be myself. I can't even imagine another place being home."

"I know. I will miss it too. I will miss the mountains…" Maria softly said, while thinking of the mountains she'd always had as an escape from life and how strange it would be to not have them there when she needed them. But she didn't allow herself to get sentimental now, Georg needed her to be his reassurance, she knew it.

She looked at him with a somewhat hesitant smile, "But home is where the heart is, right?"

Georg, whose eyes had gone back to looking out over the mountains, went back to her and when seeing hope and love shining in her eyes he smiled and put an arm around her, "Oh you're so right, Maria. You are so very right." He tightened his embrace, pulling her a bit closer. "And there's no doubt where my heart his." He looked deep into her eyes, and she could now see in his eyes that the sadness and confusion had been replaced by hope. Instinctively her face turned into a wide smile, looking at the most handsome face she'd ever seen. He smiled back at her, seeing how happy she'd gotten, before he broke their eye contact and looked at the children, who were all laying on the soft ground, sleeping more or less, "My heart is right here, with the children…"

Maria glanced over at them, seeing the children that all seemed so relaxed and content, before their eyes searched each other again, "…and with you." Georg softly said as his hand moved up to her cheek, caressing it softly, keeping her eyes with his.

Maria smiled again, feeling so incredibly lucky and happy to be sitting here with him. "Oh I love you so much," she burst out, with love practically shining through her eyes as her lips tenderly searched his, claiming them in a long and passionate kiss.

The dark lay heavy over the public little mountain cottage the von Trapp family had decided to stay in during the night. Georg squatted in front of the fireplace, stirring the fire, while the soothing lilt of Maria's voice softly sang a lullaby in the background. Marta had trouble falling asleep, despite how tired she should be after the long walk, compared to her siblings who all had fallen asleep as soon as they hit their beds. Marta had encouraged Maria to sing her something and Maria had willingly agreed with a smile, and now sat on the edge of the bed singing softly, not wanting to wake any of the others. When Maria now saw the little girl's eyes closed and heard her steady breathing, she understood she'd finally fallen asleep. Her singing died off, and instead she tucked Marta under the covers before kissing her forehead, relieved that the girl had finally found rest and slept deeply. She bent over stroking the back of her hand lightly over the sleeping Liesl's cheek, who shared the bed with Marta, while Maria smiled, feeling so fortunate. She rose, tiredly stretching her back, before letting out a big yawn.

Birgitta laid silent looking out over the room. She had observed Maria for quite awhile, seeing her sitting by her sister's bed stroking her hair lovingly while listening to the soft voice of the woman who had become her new mother. Birgitta had liked Maria ever since she first came to their family, but then again, all of them had. She was so different from everyone Birgitta had ever met, so much lovelier and more interesting. She watched as her new mother stretched her back, yawning, obviously happy to finally have all seven of them tucked in. Although she seemed tired, a gleaming light revealed happiness bubbling from her, Birgitta noticed. She smiled for herself seeing that Maria seemed so at home in the family, as Birgitta laid still, not wanting to reveal her being awake. She used to love to observe people when they least knew it, understanding people then could behave so different than they normally would.

Birgitta saw her father, who'd been sitting by the fire, now walking up behind Maria, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her smile and look even happier. She stroked his arm that crossed her belly, leaning in closer to him, while he whispered something in her ear, inaudible to Birgitta. Then her father turned Maria around, looking deeply into her eyes. Birgitta observed them sheepishly when her parents' faces drew closer to each other ending in a passionate kiss. When the kiss didn't end as soon as she'd thought, Birgitta looked down at the covers, feeling as if it got too private for her to observe. She instead remembered times when Maria was still their governess, how she and Louisa used to whisper late at night, when they were supposed to sleep, about whether or not their governess was in love with their father. Daringly they had hoped, wanting to see the fraulein take the Baronness Schnaeder's place. They knew they had no right wishing such a thing, knowing that their father liked the Baroness, but they couldn't help it. Maria had been so nice and it was she who had made their father change, no one could deny that. When seeing that, Louisa and Birgitta had known Maria was something special and someone they couldn't let go off. And they did seem to like each other a great deal, both Birgitta and Louisa thought that. But when hearing the announcement of Maria and their father getting married it had been beyond even what they had hoped for. To have Maria as their new mother was amazing for both Louisa and Birgitta, as well as their brothers and sisters.

Birgitta let her eyes look up at her parents again, only to see they broke off the kiss. She heard her father saying softly to Maria that he would just walk out to collect some more wood for the fire. Maria nodded in reply as he headed for the door. "Don't be long," Maria then whispered after him, making him turn around smiling back at her, before he left the cottage.

Birgitta saw Maria standing still for a moment, with a smile glued to her face, before she sighed and walked over to the bed Gretl laid in, close against the wall, sound asleep. Gretl had insisted on sleeping next to her new mother, or else she wouldn't go to sleep at all she'd matter-of-factly told her parents. Maria had accepted the offer, knowing it was just as well, thinking of the few beds that were in the small cottage, much to the delight of Gretl. Gretl was such a stubborn baby, Birgitta had experienced that many times, and it often annoyed Gretl's older siblings, but she also had the talent to always have her way, which once more had been proven earlier this night. But Birgitta didn't blame her parents for giving in so quickly, she knew how lovely her baby sister could be and how easy it could be to do what she wanted, at least some of the times.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Birgitta instead saw Maria sitting on the bed, tiredly untying her shoes and pulling them off. She thought of how much happiness and delight Maria had brought to the family and how perfect it all had been. But then she thought of how short that perfect time had lasted. Although they were all together they hadn't been safe in their own home and they had run away, being hunted by the soldiers. As criminals they had to run and hide, had to leave the place and country that forever had been their home. To what? To a future they didn't know anything about? Where would they go, what would thay do? Live as refugees forever? But no, they just had to get out of Austria. Where they were, the Nazis couldn't harm them, she knew that much. But it was so wrong. Birgitta had heard for quite awhile on the radio what had happened in other parts of Europe and with interest she had listened to her father's opinions and puzzled she had wondered about what was going on, and it all seemed so wrong. Why were they being seen as the bad people and punished, just because they were against the Nazis and the war? To be punished for having opinions. She shivered thinking of people not even able to have their own opinions. What were people without their opinions and thoughts? She looked at Maria again, who seemed to be humming something while pulling off her socks, although it was so silent that it was inaudible.

Birgitta then thought of what Maria had managed to do. With music she had transformed all of her family members, especially her father, to loving and happy. Things as simple as music could change so much. But music couldn't change the situation she and her family and practically the whole world were in now. Although knowing she never had much power, Birgitta now felt more helpless than ever before. She wanted to do something that could help her family, or she at least wanted someone that could help them, just like Maria had done. The bed suddenly felt cold, despite the body heat coming from Louisa that slept beside her, and Birgitta shivered and pulled up her legs, pulling them close to her. She felt so small, so tiny and useless. She felt the whole human kind being tiny and useless and it scared her. Because what was life if people were nothing of importance? Her eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing quietly.

Maria who was just about to pull the covers over herself, suddenly heard a soft sobbing on the other side of the room, and pulled herself up on one side. She tried to detect through the dark who it came from, and when seeing Birgitta shaking lightly and her tear-drenched eyes staring out in the dark, she whispered, worried for the girl, "Birgitta?"

When understanding Maria had noticed that she were crying, Birgitta brushed away a tear, cursing herself for letting Maria notice her crying.

"What is it, Birgitta?" Maria tried again.

Automatically Birgitta's eyes looked at Maria, and when seeing the concern in her new mother's eyes she couldn't help but want to be comforted by her. Although she knew both her father and Maria were as helpless as she, she thought so highly of Maria after bringing long lost joy to her family and knew that even if she couldn't stop the war or anything, she could at least help the family to get through it, as well as they possibly could. And if someone could give her better thoughts this night, Maria would, Birgitta knew that much. Silently, as almost being ashamed, she looked at Maria, "Mari…" but when remembering her governess was now her new mother, she smiled shyly, "Mother?"

Maria smiled. To hear the children call her mother warmed her deep inside. "Yes?"

Birgitta continued, just as sheepishly, "Can I sleep next to you instead?"

Maria looked over to Gretl, who was deep in sleep next to her, and realized it would be rather tight laying in the bed all three of them, but since the girls were small and the bed rather big, and the fact that she could tell Birgitta needed some comfort, Maria nodded, while lifting the covers slightly as a welcome for Birgitta to come over.

Birgitta smiled, brushing away her tears, and carefully she pulled herself out from her own bed, not wanting to wake Louisa, as she tiptoed over the cold floor to Maria. When reaching her, she quickly slipped under the covers snuggling close to Maria.

Maria pulled an arm around her and kindly she looked at Birgitta. "Now will you tell me why you are sad?"

Birgitta lay silent for awhile, before she simply said, "It just makes me sad thinking of the war."

"I know. It makes me sad too." Maria stroked Birgitta's hair lightly, "But at least we are now all safe and together."

Birgitta mumbled something in reply, as she feel silent, keeping her thoughts to herself, not knowing whether to continue telling Maria of her thoughts.

Maria noticed Birgitta being deep in thought and looked at her curiously "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Birgitta thought for a second, but then she shook her head, just feeling safe and secure laying here close to her new mother, not wanting to think about the war and the badness anymore. "Nah, it doesn't matter."

Maria looked at her, wondering whether she should encourage her to tell her what was on her mind, but having the feeling that Birgitta only said things when she felt that she needed to and not before, she let it be, knowing that she would tell her later if that was what she wanted. "Are you sure?" she asked though, just to be sure.

Birgitta nodded confidently, and silence approached. A moment passed, but then Birgitta suddenly hugged Maria before acknowledging, "I'm so happy that you are our new mother, Maria."

The sudden declaration made Maria's eyes teary out of happiness, and reflexively she pulled the little girl closer, "And I'm so happy and lucky to be your mother." She sighed out of happiness, "Because I love you all so much."

"I love you too," Birgitta said tiredly, before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, now feeling happy and secure, sleeping in her mother's embrace.

Maria stared up at the roof as her chest almost exploded out of happiness. A squeak was heard as the door opened and Georg stepped inside with his arms full of firewood. He walked over to the fireplace and fed the fire, before he walked over to his bed, as Maria silently watched him. Just when he was about to climb up in his bed, that was above the one Maria and the girls lay in, he noticed them, with Maria looking up at him with big eyes. Surprised he smiled, choking back a laugh, seeing all three of them snuggled close to each other and looked questioning at Maria wondering how come Birgitta also laid there. But not wanting to wake up Birgitta who had just fallen asleep, she shushed him with a hushing look.

He then smiled and bent over kissing his three girls on the foreheads and told Maria goodnight in a silent mime, before he climbed up in his own bed. He thought for a moment on Birgitta, the child of his who was the one who had been the hardest to reach, after he'd softened up after the many years of sternness. She was a mystery, not really letting anyone in. Never did she really speak of what was going on in her head, and it did concern him somewhat. It pleased him that it seemed as if Maria understood her more though. He turned on his side, and pulled the covers tighter around him hoping to get some sleep. And moments later the whole von Trapp family was sound asleep in the little cottage high up in the Alps.

The sun shone bright over the nine brave souls that patiently and monotonously walked on over the green hills this third day in the mountains. Silently they walked in a line, everyone in their own thoughts and wonders. Louisa glanced over the area, while persevering. The sky was blue and the mountains green, and everything was so beautiful and it all made her feel so hopeful. But everyone seemed so weary and almost depressed that it didn't fit in Louisa's picture. "Maria?" She suddenly asked.

Maria, who just placed Gretl down on the ground after carrying her for a long while, turned around looking questioningly at Louisa, while stretching her sore back, "What is it Louisa?"

"Can't we sing a song?"

Maria smiled, knowing that everyone loved music as much as she did, "What a marvellous idea! What do you want to sing?"

The other children who'd shown up at hearing their sister's suggestion, all looked at Maria, as they tried to figure out the best song for the moment. Gretl came up with the first suggestion, "The one about the goatherd!"

"Yeah!" the other children called out happily hearing the suggestion, which apparently seemed to be a good one.

Georg couldn't help but laugh at hearing the excitement the children got out of wanting to sing a song, but still in a way he felt the same. A cheerful tune was something they all could use at the moment, and it pleased her to see the children with such happy faces again.

In a second they all joined in the singing, and the weariness had disappeared from them.

The darkness lay heavy as the von Trapp family walked along the small street of the little Italian village they'd reached just recently. It had been a long day of walking, longer than they expected, but knowing they would reach civilization they had walked on and finally they had reached the village. Now it was just hoping to find a place to stay during the night. Not soon after, they walked by a boarding house, much to everyone's delight and Georg walked inside to see if there were any rooms available, while the others waited outside. Georg carefully pulled the door open, hoping not to wake the sleeping Marta he carried, as the warmth from inside met the cool evening air. With tired steps he walked over to the counter and greeted the man standing on the other side, before asking, "I was wondering if you have any rooms available?"

The man noticed Georg's accent, understanding he wasn't from the area. "Austrians?" he curiously wanted to know.

Georg inspected him briefly, knowing that one had to be careful of what to say to strangers these days, before he nodded a bit unsure, "yes."

The man looked at Marta, who slept securely in, what he assumed was her father's arms and figured their destiny and felt sympathy for them along with many others who'd faced the same destiny because of the war, and he sighed. Although he was curious about the man and the child he kept silent, not wanting to say things that should not be said these days. Instead he asked, "Is it just the two of you?"

"No," Georg replied. "My family is waiting outside. We're nine."

The man looked at him a bit shocked, as his eyes glanced over to the sleeping girl, before going back to Georg. "Nine?"

Georg smiled tiredly, being used to the surprised expression of his large family. "Yes," he answered.

The man shook his head apologetically, feeling sorry for not being able to satisfy the tired foreigner's need of beds for his family, "I'm sorry sir, but we only have one room free, and it only has a double bed."

Georg sighed, "Is there anywhere else around here I can find a place for the night?"

The man shook his head, just as he apologized before. "I'm sorry, we're the only boarding house."

Georg's head fell, not wanting to walk out and tell the others he hadn't found a place to sleep, now when they'd finally reached some kind of civilization.

Seeing the disappointment in the foreigner, the man tried as much as he could to help him. "Wait a minute, and I'll go see what I can do," he said before he walked into another room leaving Georg and Marta alone.

Georg's hope rose and a moment passed, before the man returned. "I found two other beds that we can put in there, and we have some old mattresses and blankets you can use on the floor. That's the best we can offer you at the moment, I'm afraid."

Georg smiled, feeling relief that it seemed to work out anyhow. "That would be great."

The man smiled, glad to be able to help the foreigners, as he pulled off the one key hanging from the wall behind him and gave it to Georg.

Within an hour the whole family tried to get as comfortable as possible in the small room and after a long day they tried to get some sleep on the few sleeping places. But although most of them drifted off some had trouble falling asleep…

Georg laid in one of the randomly placed beds looking out over the dark room, not being quite able to sleep despite the tired feeling all over him. He looked over to the sleeping Maria, who laid on the other side of the room with her back towards him, as he sighed heavily, thinking of how chaotic their time married had been. It wasn't at all how they had pictured it. Except for the honeymoon nothing had been as it should for a newly married couple. On the day they'd returned from their honeymoon they had rapidly packed their whole lives in a few tiny bags before they'd rushed out of the country, with the soldiers after them. He wondered what Maria thought of all of this. This was not the life he had wanted for her, when he'd asked her to marry him, and it was most probably not the life she figured she would get in marrying him. Everything had turned out so wrong and she didn't deserve this. She deserved more and now the first thing she got was to be a fugitive, running away to a future that was so unknown. But he hadn't known this would happen. He didn't know this was how everything would turn out. He had hoped Austria would face another destiny, as well as their family, but he was wrong. He sighed, not really knowing what to think.

Maria stared at the wall, fully awake, not being able to sleep. It pleased her that they had finally reached some kind of civilization and that one part of their wandering to a new home had passed, for the children's sake. But it wasn't that which occupied her thoughts this night.

Instead she thought of Georg, and that there hadn't been many moments they had spent together since their honeymoon, with just the two of them, and how hard it now felt. How much she longed for him, how she longed for being in Georg's arms with only the two of them existing, feeling his lips against hers and feeling his skin close to her, and then here they were laying yet another night so close to each other while still so far away. She sighed, knowing that she had to hold on awhile longer. She turned around hoping to get some sleep, but instead her eyes locked with Georg's. He was looking right at her. She smiled, seeing she wasn't the only one not being able to sleep.

Georg smiled back at her, when seeing a smile on her beautiful face. Moments passed with the two of them only looking at each other, not wanting to let go of their eye contact. But then Georg nodded towards the door, as if asking her if she'd like to join him outside. She smiled again, happy of his suggestion, nodding. They pulled themselves out of their beds and pulled on some more appropriate clothes, before walking towards the door as their hands at once found each other. With neither of them saying a word they walked outside hand in hand, both just happy to be together and when reaching a bench standing a bit from the boarding house they silently fell down to it, close to each other. A moment passed before Georg broke the silence, after sighing heavily, "This didn't end up quite the way we planned did it?"

Maria smiled. "No, I guess not…"

Georg then looked deeply into Maria's eyes, "I'm sorry for bringing you into this…"

"I'm not." Maria looked at him, wanting to assure him he shouldn't be either, "To be with you and the children is all I ever wanted, even if it means that we have to have a…a somewhat rocky start on our marriage."

Georg tentatively smiled. "A rocky start indeed…"

Maria continued, feeling that Georg wasn't quite reassured, "Although we have faced trouble upon our return from our honeymoon, I know that things are going to turn out fine, as long as we're all together. That is all that matters."

Georg knew she was right and regained his confidence. He wrapped his arm around Maria pulling her closer while looking deep into her eyes, "You know, I'm so lucky to have you."

Maria smiled. "And I you." She continued, "And soon enough we will find a place where we can build ourselves a new home…"

"As a family," Georg continued for her and when seeing Maria's eyes filled with love and hope looking back at him, he slowly brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss filled with promises of what was to come.

The End

* * *

Any feedback, good or bad, are more than welcome! 


End file.
